Life Songs
by Morivanim
Summary: A series of drabbles inspired by songs
1. Time Machine

Spencer sat at the bar in the stuffy club sipping on his stiff drink. He felt the haze of alcohol cloud his vision and judgment and reveled in the feeling. Staring down into his drink he watched as his haggard reflection sloshed around. His chin was covered in stubble and his skin was pale and slicked with sweat from the heat in the club. His eyes were sunken with large dark circles, from stress and a lack of sleep. He ran a hand over his face and sighed. Had someone told him years ago that he would be here he would have laughed in their face, and possibly have referred them to a psychologist.

He remembered a time when he would have walked past a place like this, ignoring it, letting it blend in with the other seedy establishments. A time when he would have walked hand in hand with a beautiful blonde girl at his side, laughing as she told him a story about a high school experience so different from his own. They would have gone to a show, she would have dragged him to hang out with people his own age, people who were excited about leaving the town of flashing lights for bigger and better things. They would have been happy, and ignorant of the evils out there waiting for them.

Spencer finished his drink and turned on his stool. He looked to the stage and watched as the woman on it spun on her pole, looking tired and worn, her bones showing through her skin, her blonde hair dirty as she threw it over her shoulder, bending down so that a the balding man behind her would throw another five dollar bill at her.

As she stood and threw her head back Spencer went back to when the face was bright and full of laughter, when those blue eyes sparkled and shone in the sunlight. He stood and walked out of the club, there was nothing there for him anymore.


	2. If You See Kay

Derek had had a lot of relationships in his life, some lasted a night, others a few weeks or a few months, but they all ended and Kay was no different.

Derek had found Kay in a club, swaying on the dance floor. He had taken her home that night, and he had called her the next day. They had gone out a few times, and soon days were turning to weeks and weeks were turning into months. She hadn't grown tired of him, of how he would run off each time his cell phone rang. Derek thought for a moment, that this was it. Kay was vibrant and fun, she brought a light into his life that had been missing for so long. After a while she had all but moved in, she had her side of the closet, her shelf in the bathroom, her spot on the couch. This was it. Derek didn't let people close, he didn't let them in, and he had given everything he had to her. Tonight he was going to let her know exactly how much she meant to him.

He walked into his house, the one he was now beginning to think of as theirs. The lights were off, which was strange. The house was quiet. He called out, but he didn't get an answer. He put his things down and searched the house, everything was normal, except that Kay wasn't there. He pulled out his phone as he walked to the bedroom.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is Kay there?"

"No Sorry."

Derek paused in his movements, for a step, before he continued to the closet where he meant to hang his coat up. He opened the doors and noticed the giant empty space where Kay's clothes were supposed to hang. He looked to the bathroom and noticed only one toothbrush in the holder on the counter. Derek felt his heart drop as he realized what was happening.

"If you see Kay, will you tell know Derek called?" He said quietly.

"Uh sure, but I doubt I'll see her, she moved out."

Derek closed the phone and his eyes, breathing deeply.

Derek had had a lot of relationships, and they all ended, Kay was no different, he should have known.


	3. Halo

The door slammed shut with a bang. Spencer knew that his neighbors would surely have heard everything, but he couldn't care if he tried. He threw his head back into the soft cushions on the back of his couch and stared at the ceiling, as he felt his body go numb with the crushing pain. He refused to look down at the table, to face the cause of his sudden aching loneliness, too afraid that he would pick it up and never be able to put it back down. This was all his fault, it had been stupid to keep it, she was bound to find them sometime.

He knew something was wrong when he walked into their apartment after having been gone on a case and she hadn't greeted him. She had sat on the couch, in the exact spot that he now occupied, and had stared straight ahead. It wasn't like her, she normally ran to him, arms open. When he rounded on the couch and she had called him Spencer, not honey, darling, my angel, my hero, he knew it was bad. She looked away from him and he looked down, and there it was, the small glass vial, half empty sitting alone on the empty coffee table, the reminder of everything she had helped him to forget.

It had started out quiet, whispered questions, and demands for an explanation. But his answers weren't good enough, she had made up her mind that he would lie, and that's what his truth became to her. Their volume increased, and accusations flew. Spencer had plead for understanding for her to listen, but she wouldn't and couldn't. She had looked at him with a familiar look, he used the same one when interviewing a particularly sick Unsub, it was a look of disgust, of hatred, of complete and utter loathing. Years of love and happiness and understanding disappeared in a matter of seconds.

She left, there was never even a chance of her staying, so he sat alone. Spencer looked down at the vial, it called to his broken heart. He picked the vial up, he should never have kept it. He stared at the vial and it stared back at him, the bold black letters, begging him to fall from grace, and into their waiting arms. He closed his eyes, this time he just might.

* * *

A/N : Okay so for those wondering the titles of the chapters are the songs that inspired the fic, though I'm sure you've figured that out. The first one was Time Machine by T-Pain, the second was If You See Kay by The Script and this one is Halo by The Pussycat Dolls. Also your reviews are incredibly appreciated!


	4. A Little More You

A Little More You – Little Big Town

* * *

He felt her eyes on him. He always did. It was part of the reason he grinded with the anonymous girl in a too short skirt, in front of him, to make her look at him. It wasn't as if she'd get off that stool and dance with him herself, so he replaced her with the drunk girl, who was nowhere near a good enough substitute. He looked up, caught her eye and smiled. She smiled back and he could just about feel himself glow. He passed the girl in front of him, off to another man and walked up to her.

"You gonna dance with me or what?" He asked, smiling, already knowing the answer.

"Or what sounds good." She purred.

He shook his head. He knew she was joking, but damn if he didn't want to believe she meant it. "Come on now, don't tease me." He meant it, but she didn't need to know.

She laughed, and smiled. She placed her hand on his, and he felt his heart skip a beat. He took his chance an put his other hand on hers, grabbing it, and pulling her from her chair, ignoring her protests. He managed to get her on the floor, and pulled her in close, face to face, and got her hips to sway with his.

"You want to make me look stupid don't you?" she asked, a laugh in her voice.

"All I want is a little bit of you, baby girl." He said smiling.

She laughed and turned around in his arms, her hips still swinging in time with his. "Have all you want sugar." She said.

He didn't respond, because if he wasn't careful, she find out it wasn't a joke. She'd find out that he wanted more than anything to hold her like this, forever, and if he wasn't careful, he'd ask her for it, and when she jokingly said okay, he'd get his heart broken when she pulled away.

She took the hand he had placed on her waist, and pulled it around her, and kept her hand on his as they continued to dance. And for a second he thought, that maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't pull away.


	5. Last Name

Last Name – Carrie Underwood

* * *

He woke up and his head was pounding, his mouth felt fuzzy and he had the distinct urge to vomit. Untangling himself from the sheets that had wormed their way in and around his legs, he stumbled, the pounding in his head growing, and the bile rising to his throat as he stumbled and groped to find the bathroom. He didn't make it to the toilet, but he did thankfully manage to make it to the sink, before everything he had to drink the night before came rushing back up.

He sat there retching until he felt his stomach was empty enough to allow him to stand for a few seconds. He found a travel size bottle of mouthwash next to him. He opened it up and took a swig, getting the taste of vomit and fuzz from his mouth. He put a hand to his head, hoping to ease the spinning around him, and walked back out of the bathroom. He tripped on a pair of shoes, only barely managing to hold himself steady on the wall. He looked down to glare at the offending objects, and spotted his boxers covering the lump that had caused him to stumble. He stared confused at them for a minute, not understanding why they weren't on his body, before looking up to see where the rest of his stuff was. He saw his pants, belt still in the loops, hanging by a leg, from the chair in the corner, his shirt was on the floor under the window, and one of his shoes was next to the alarm clock that sat with giant blinking numbers.

9:34

'SHIT!' he yelled out, not noticing the effect it had on the room.

He ran around gathering each item of clothing he could find, thanking the lord when his cellphone was found in his pants pocket, and cursing as he saw the missed messages from JJ, Morgan and Hotch. He threw his clothes on and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him, the reverberations in his head reminding Spencer once again why he hated coming home to Vegas.

In his rush he hadn't even had time to register that when he had picked up his boxers they had revealed a pair of stiletto heels, or that he had to toss aside a red lacey bra to get to his left sock, or that each time he had cursed the lump in the sheets had groaned and shifted.

The slamming of the door had been the last straw for the lump on the bed. The sheets lifted from the foot of the bed, and a pained face, covered in knotted blonde hair appeared. A naked arm slithered out from beneath the sheets as well, the hand running over the face, smoothing the wrinkles that had formed from the rumpled sheets, then through the mass of hair. When the hair caught on something the lump gave a small yelp of pain, before untangling the hand from the hair. The lump opened its eyes to look at what had caused the pain, and found a shining stone sitting oh so innocently on the ring finger of her left hand. The lump's eyes went wide.

"FUCK!"

The lump looked to the door that had woken her up. "What was his name?" she asked herself reaching through the fog in her head for some kind of a memory before the pain it caused forced her to give up, groaning loudly into the bed, as her head fell down.

"Shit!"


	6. Maggie Creek Road

Maggie Creek Road – Reba McEntire

* * *

She heard the tap at the window and looked up. She knew it had to happen, and she wasn't going to stop it, she just needed one more minute. She looked down at the hand she held, it was pale and there was the smallest traces of blood still under the nails. 'Thank god she fought' was all Emily could think, as she took a deep breath, holding the tears in. If only she'd warned her, told her everything. If only she'd been a few minutes earlier then JJ wouldn't be here, lying so still on those scratchy hospital bed sheets. At least JJ would be alright. Emily stood, and ran a gentle hand down her friend's face with one hand, the other still clutching JJ's hand.

"Emily." Reid's voice was quiet.

"I'm coming." She replied, giving one last squeeze to the hand she held, before looking back up, and walking out of the hospital room. In the hallway the police officer told her that he needed to cuff her, and she understood, murder was a serious charge.

As she was led out of the hospital in handcuffs Emily let a tear of relief fall down her face. She could easily go to jail for what she'd done, but it was worth it, he hadn't hurt JJ, and he could never again hurt someone the way he had hurt her. She looked out the window of the squad car as it drove away, and thought that maybe she'd be able to go back to the lake when she got out.


	7. Only You

Only You –Joshua Radin

* * *

Aaron sat at his desk working. He had to finish the reports in front of him by morning, or Strauss was bound to have his head. He rubbed at the bridge of his nose and sighed. His concentration was shattered as the sound of laughter floated in through the open window. He stood, with the intent of closing the window so that he could finish, but as he grabbed the handles he looked out and saw Jack squirting Haley with the water gun they had gotten him for his birthday. Haley let out a yell as the water hit her and she fired back, causing Jack to let out a high pitched giggle. Aaron found himself smiling as he leaned out the window watching his family.

Aaron leaned back and the sight of his paper covered desk caught the corner of his eye. He looked over at his work, he needed to finish, Strauss was looking for any way she could to get rid of him and this could do it. He began to walk back to his desk, but the sounds of laughter coming in through the still open window kept his attention. He gave one last glance at his desk before walking past it and out of the room.

He made a stop in the closet and at the sink, before going out the back door and implementing a very successful sneak attack on his son and wife. A huge smile lighting up his face, Jack happily squealed as he shot his dad with freezing cold water. Aaron let out his own yell, as he was bombarded. He ran around Jack and grabbed Haley, who let out a scream as he used her for a human shield, and he entered into war.

When darkness fell and the war was through, Aaron carried a tired Jack up to bed, Haley right behind him. Once Jack was safely tucked in and sleeping soundly Aaron and Haley stood outside his door. Haley wrapped her arms around him and kissed Aaron sweetly.

"Go finish your work." She told him, as she tried to part from him.

Aaron didn't release his hold on her. "Work can wait." He said a smile forming on his face, as he kissed her again. He didn't care if there was no possible way for him to finish his work by the morning, he could always get another job if Strauss managed to fire him, as long as he had Haley and Jack, nothing else mattered.


	8. How Lucky We Are

How Lucky We Are – Mieko

Spencer sat in his chair at the kitchen table trying to read his paper but the small tapping against his shin kept him from concentrating. He quickly gave up and with one slight movement the top half of his paper folded itself down away from him, and with a half-hearted glare he looked over it at the girl staring out the window sipping on a cup of coffee.

"You know that's not the table right?" he asked her as once again she tapped his shin with her foot.

"Huh?" she said snapping back from wherever she had just been, "Oh, sorry." She smiled at him and planted her feet firmly on the floor, successfully stopping the twitching of her foot.

Spencer folded up his paper and leaned forward on his elbows. "What are you thinking about?"

The girl turned placed her cup down and took the same position as Spencer.

"What if I didn't get in anywhere?" she asked biting the side of her bottom lip.

Spencer smiled and reached over to take her hands in his. "That's not possible."

She just frowned at him.

"Seriously." He said as he held her hands tighter, "you're amazing, any school would be more than lucky to have you " He could tell she didn't believe him but he was glad to see her smile just the same.

"I'm lucky I have you." She said as they let go of each other's hands and she picked her coffee cup back up, sipping on it as she stared out the window. Spencer got up put his shoes on and left the apartment.

When he came back a few minutes later she was sitting on the couch staring blankly at the tv. Putting down the rest of the mail on the side table he kept a single envelope that he dangled over her head in front of her face. She quickly snapped to attention and grabbed the letter from his hands.

She stood up, tore the letter open, and jumping up and down began screaming.

"I GOT IN! I GOT INTO UCLA GRAD SCHOOL!" she screamed and jumped into Spencer's waiting arms.

He hugged her, congratulated her and they spent the day celebrating. And as she sat on the phone telling her parents the news and all about her plans, and their plans, he didn't have the heart to tell her about the letter he'd gotten from the FBI, for at least one day he could pretend that the beautiful life she was describing could really happen.


End file.
